Lost and Found
by Mischivious Angel's
Summary: Seven close friends run across two guys in the alley. The two are in trouble, but what happens when the boys are biten? OC seven of them, AU, Vampirism, language, yaoi!
1. AN Disclaimer

_**(Shi)Ok, people. For those of you who haven't read our stories, here is a list of the characters that are going to be in this one, and in the others. So!! Enjoy!!! And YES there will be a disclaimer at the end of this page, so no flying off handles!!! thats not allowed!! hehe, have fun!!**_

**_(Abi) You better have fun! Flying off the handle can i try that?_**

_**Eclipse Black: **_Eclipse is a 19 year old, Raven demon/vampire boy, who loves his girlfriend Shi very much. He is very protective over her, and any other person he is close too, (and it pisses Shi off from time to time). He is exactly what girls would call tall dark and handsome. He has black hair that covers up one of his eyes, which are midnight blue. His skin is as pale as the moon, and he has a well toned body.

_**Shianne Fox: **_Shianne, or to her family and close friends, she is known as Shi, is a 18 year old Dragon/fire demon, who was later bitten and turned Vampire. She is very close to Eclipse, and will protect him anyway she can. She has two sisters and one brother, but doesn't get along well with one of her sisters…She has black hair with natural blood red highlights, and ocean blue eyes. She is skinny, and her skin has a light tan to it.

_**Shade Sanders:**_ Shade is a 19 year old Ice/Eagle Vampire Demon, who cares much for Shadow, Shi's twin sister. He is tall and has blonde hair that parts down the center of his head, hanging down the sides of his face. He has light green eyes that can easily be read by anyone who knows him well enough. He has tan skin and a well tone body.

_**Shadow Fox:**_ Shadow is Shi's twin sister, who is a Fire/Dragon Demon who was also bit and turned Vampire. She has a short temper, and can be deadly at times. Otherwise, she can be very friendly and very lovable. She has long pure black hair that she normally wears down, and eyes that are a gray as a stormy sky. If looks could kill, there would be many people already dead.

_**Adam Baker:**_ Adam is a very close, very much loved friend of the Fox family. He is a very hyperactive, very funny, very lovable boy, that loves making people laugh and cracking jokes. He wears his hair in an Emo style that covers the right side of his face, hiding one of his beautiful, color changing eyes, that switch between gold or silver, depending on mood, or just when ever they want to. He's a 17 year old but does not act his age at all.

_**Abi Ember:**_ Abi is a 17 year old Vampire girl and a very close friend of the Fox family. She is head over heals in love with a young boy named Jake. She has long black hair, with bangs that normally hang in her face. She has a light blue eyes that can be easily read by Jake. Abi too can be very hyperactive.

_**Jake Wolfe:**_ Jake is a 19 year old Vampire boy, and another close friend of the Fox family. He is head over heals in love with Abi. He is overly protective of Abi, and is very protective of people he considers close friends, but shy around new people. He has short black hair and bangs that spike up, and he has Emerald green eyes that don't miss a thing, and that drive Abi wild!

**_Edward Elric: _**Ed is a 22 year old Vampire Alchemist. Blond hair and golden eyes. He keeps his long hair in a braid other than his choppy cut bangs. Deeply and madly in love with a man named Roy. (yes man) He is a very short tempered person. Only has to clap his hand to perform alchemy. He has an automail right arm and left leg and a horrible past.

**_Roy Mustang_**: Roy is a 36 year old Vampire Alchemist with the heart, mind, body, and of course looks of a twenty year old. Short choppy cut black hair and onyx (black) eyes. Madly in love with Edward. Overly protective of Ed, and can read Ed's every emotion just by looking in his eyes. Roy has gloves made of ignition cloth that sparks when he snaps his finger and he uses alchemy to change the condinisty of the air to make bombs and flames on command.

**WELL! Time for said disclaimer!**

**(Abi) **

**THIS IS A YAOI (MaleXMale) IF YOU NEGELCTED TO SEE THAT! This is an AU (alternate universe) Roy and Ed are in the US in this time period but can still do alchemy and have the same past as in the story Friend in Need and So Cold written by Me Abi (FMA-SN-Fan)**

**Edward Elric and Roy Mustang DO NOT belong to me or Shi.**

**Couples:**

**Shi/Eclipse**

**Shadow/Shade**

**Abi/Jake**

**Roy/Ed**

**and everyone loves Adam maybe we will find him someone!**

**_(Shi) Yes, hopefully Adam won't be single for very much longer. Poor Adam... :( but as Abi said, we all love him, and I'm sure you will too!! So, Adam is loved!! XD So!!! On with the story!!! LaterZ!!!_**


	2. New Members of the Family

Chapter 1

Shi, Eclipse, Abi, Jake, Shadow, Shade, and Adam were walking down the street from a movie theater to the mall. Deciding to walk and save gas.

"That movie sucked my ass!" Abi said crossing her arms.

"Aw…I don't know what your talking about it was great!" Adam exclaimed running up next to her.

"Eh, it was ok." Shi stated.

"Your all crazy! I loved it!" Shadow said.

"Agreed!" Adam and Eclipse said.

"It sucked my ass! That damned blond preppy ass bitch should have died or something! Rather than scream my ears out. I wasn't a fan of the graphics either." Abi ranted then looked at Jake.

"No, no leave me out of this!" Jake smiled, "You didn't have to pay for it."

"I know." Abi said then looked at everyone around her.

Eclipse and Shade walking in front of everyone talking among themselves while everyone else walked behind them. Abi slowed down enough to let Jake in front of her then hoped up on his back. Nearly falling he caught her legs.

Adam was walking beside Jake and Abi, Shi and Shadow next to him.

"_STARBUCKS!"_ Abi and Adam both yelled at the same time.

"My ears!" Jake shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Abi said and kissed his ear.  
"I don't see a damn Starbucks." Eclipse said over his shoulder.

"It's in the mall. But I think dingbat over here read my mind! If he was smart he wouldn't do that!" Abi said.

"Ha! No shit! That could be terrifying!" Eclipse laughed.

Shadow looked at Shi, "Is it me or is she crazy?"

"Not you! But you shouldn't talk!" Abi laughed.

"None of us should." Shade said.

"Yeah, really!" Shi and Jake laughed.

Abi looked down at Adam and smacked him in the back of the head suddenly.

"Hey! What was that for!? Awww….you left a hand print in my spikes!" Adam whined and attempted putting his spikes back.

Abi reached out to do it again, "Not on my back!" Jake smiled and dropped her down.

Abi walked behind Adam and messed with his spikes more.

"Would you stop it?" Adam asked swatting her hand away.

"Nope, nope, nope" Abi said ruffling his hair again.

"Sttooopppp!" Adam whined.

"Why?"

"Please?!"

Abi stopped and Adam ran up to join the other guys whom we're laughing loudly at Adam. Abi stood still and a wicked smile formed on her face, "Oh, oh, oh, fight, fight" She whispered loud enough for the other girls to hear before she darted off with Shi and Shadow following her.

- - - - ----

A short blond with his hair in a braid stood alert next to a taller man with shorter black hair; five other men surrounded them.

"I could take both them down in one hit!" one of the men snarled.

"Like hell you can!" the blond snapped.

The blond suddenly found himself pinned up against the wall.

"Hey!" The raven-haired men yelled and dodge a hit but soon found himself against the wall.

"They move to fast!" The blond snapped.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?!" Shadow yelled from the mouth of the alley with Shi and Abi at her side glaring at the men.

"Leave!" The raven-haired man yelled.

"Nothing sweetheart, just looking for some dinner," One said turning toward her.

Shi, Shadow, and Abi lunged at the three men; the other two still had a hold of the blond and black haired men.

They easily kept up with the fight, until the three mean suddenly tapped into their Vampire powers.

Shadow was suddenly tripped and pinned to the ground.

Shi hearing this looked over at her sister and found herself pinned against the wall. Abi ducked from the fist of the man she was fighting only to be roughly punched by the man that held Shi, she too was pinned against the wall with a bloodied lip.

"You son of a Bitch!" Abi yelled.

"What the fuck!" The blond yelled as the men one by on bared their fangs.

- - ---

The scent of blood washed over the Jake, Eclipse, Shade, and Adam.

"_You son of a Bitch!" _Echoed in Jake's ears.

"Abi!" Jake said before running in the direction of her voice, Eclipse by his side along with the other two.

The four guys never slowed when they entered the alley. Jake headed straight for the guy that had Abi, Eclipse to Shi, and Shade to Shadow.

The other two guys that were pinned against the wall yelled out in pain as they felt the razor sharp fangs dig into their neck.  
_SNAP_

Eclipse and Jake were about to throw their first punches, and Shade about to kick the brains out of the man that as on top of Shadow when all five of the men were engulfed in fire and reduced to ash.

The blond fell to the ground bleeding from the neck, Adam stood wide-eyed staring at the dark hair man. "Wow!"

Shi grabbed her wrist and watched it heal from the burn. "Are you ok?" Eclipse asked as he franticly checked her over. "I'm fine." Shi said as Eclipse took her into his arms.

Jake was holding Abi tight, as was Shade, with Shadow.

"Hey what's your name?" Shi asked the wobbly man.

"Roy…" He replied looking over at the blond.

"Thanks for the help."

"No…" Roy didn't finish his sentence before he collapsed next to the blond.

Abi looked at everyone, "New vamps on the rise?"

"They both got bit." Adam said.

"We can't leave them." Shi pointed out.

"Well no!" Everyone said.

"Well, we can put them in the back set of my car." Shadow offered.

"Ok, Jake will you get the blond?" Shade asked.

"Sure."

Jake and Shade grabbed the guys and ran off toward the car, Adam following them.

"I want to know about those flames!" Abi said excitedly.

"Yes, me too. He can't be a fire demon, I know it." Shi said and Shadow nodded in agreement.

"Come on let's hurry to the car so we can get them comfortable in the house." Eclipse said.

-- --

"They're ready to go." Shade said closing the door of the car.

"They stopped bleeding?" Abi asked looking in at the too.

"Yeah. They're fine." Jake said

"Let's hurry and get home then." Abi said turning and getting in the car.

Shi drove a black mustang with electric blue racing stripes and Shadow drove a black mustang with blood red racing stripes.

Shi driving her own car with Eclipse in the passenger seat Abi sat in the middle of the back set with Jake to her left and Adam to her right.

Shadow drove her own car with Shade in the passenger set and the two boys strapped in the back.

"This could be interestin,"Abi said swatting away Adam's hand from her face.

"That it will be." Eclipse said.

Jake poked Abi's nose causing to wiggle her nose and look at him.

"Poke." Adam said poking her ear.

"Poke," Jake poked her cheek.

"Grr," Abi looked at Shi whom was shaking her head and Eclipse was laughing lightly.

"Poke!" Both Adam and Jake said poking her ears at the same time.

"Oh my god! What the hell is with the damn poking your going to piss me off stop it! Poking bad, bad, bad, bad! I hate it!" Abi spazzed.

Everyone was laughing. "Jakie- Boy!"

"Hey, now watch it!" he said.

"Adam-twerp!" Abi said ruffling his hair.

"NOOOO not again!!!!!!" Adam said trying to duck away from her.

"Dumbass your in a car! There is no hiding! Hahaha!" Abi laughed.

"Oh, right, heh." Adam said. Eclipse and Jake slapped their foreheads and Shi shook her head.

Abi tickled Adams side. "No! Stop!" Adam laughed and squirmed in the backseat. Abi was laughing but didn't stop tickling him.

"Help me!" Jake begged.

"Like hell I'm going back there!" Eclipse laughed, "You're on your own."

"Stop!" Adam laughed tears steaming his face.

"No!"

"I'm going to piss!" Adam yelled.

"He pisses and it gets on the seat YOU are cleaning it Abi!" Shi said laughing.

Abi stopped and looked at Shi. "That's not fun!"

Adam sat up and caught his breath and Abi sat on Jake's lap.

"What are you doing back there you two?" Shi and Eclipse asked at the same time.

"NOTHING!" Adam exclaimed.

Everyone but Adam laughed. "They start doing anything I'll get jealous."

Abi eyes widened, "Pervert!" she laughed.

"Mine!" Jake said wrapping his arms around Abi.

"No sharing? Awww Shi Jake won't share!!!" Adam said jokingly.

"Never will!" Jake said.

They all laughed as they pulled into the garage.

They got the boys into the house and laid them down in two different spare rooms upstairs.

After getting the boys up stairs Shadow and the guys went down stairs, soon followed by Abi and Shi.

"Jake we'll need your ears to help us pay attention ok babe?" Abi asked.

"No problem."

They all sat in the front room with all wolfs.

The wolfs are the size of small horse and have bats wings. Abi's is Cole, Jake's Thai, Shi's Vixen, and Shadow's Duke. And Atsuko is the mother of the other pups and belongs to everyone in the house.

"I want to know about those two! The flames!!! I want to know!!!" Abi said.

"They'll wake up soon." Jake said.

"How old do you think they could be?" Shi asked.

"They can't be over twenty!" Shadow said.

Hours passed as they talked about the boys and other random things.

"Abi the blond is tossing and turning." Jake said softly.

"I got him!" Abi jumped up and Cole followed her.

"You'd think the stairs would break!" Abi said causing everyone to chuckle.

Abi slowly walked into the blond's room. He was lying on his side looking troubled but still sleeping.

"What's bothering you?" Abi asked him not expecting an answer.

"Roy…hurt…" He mumbled.

Abi's eyes widened, "What's your name?"

"Ed…" he mumbled.

Cole walked up and sniffed Ed's face.

Ed's golden eyes flew open. "What the fuck is that!!?? Who the hell are you?!"

Ed was now plastered against the wall.

"Ed, calm down your safe-" Abi started

"Like hell I am! Where am I?! Who are you!? Where is Roy?" Ed asked frantically.

"You need to calm-"

"Fuck you!"

"SHI! I NEED HELP!" Abi yelled. "Cole out!" Cole obeyed and left happily wagging his tail.

Shi ran up the stairs, "What?"

"He is freaking." Abi said. "His name is Ed."

"How the fuck do you know this shit!!!!!" Ed snapped.

"Ed. Calm down what's wrong." Shi asked softly.

"Let's see I don't know you, where I am, and where is Roy?" Ed asked still flustered.

"I'm Shi, this is Abi." Shi started. "We found you in the alley-"

"You're the girls that was in the alley?" Ed asked.

"Yes, we brought here where it is safe." Shi explained.

"Roy?" Ed asked.

"Down the hall sleeping which you should do." Shi said.

Ed moved from the wall swaying as he walked. "Where are you going?" Abi asked softly.

"To see Roy."

"He won't wake yet." Abi said.

"I just need to – won't wake?" Ed asked swaying to the side.

"You're going to pass out." Shi and Abi said and pushed him toward the bed. Sure enough he collapsed onto the bed.

"His neck is healed." Shi pointed out.

"We should move Roy and his bed in here. If reacts that way Ed did." Abi said.

"You and me can move it." Shi said as they walked into Roy's room and moved the bed before heading down stairs.

"You two ok?" Eclipse asked.

"Unharmed." Shi replied and sat on Eclipse's lap and Abi sat on Jake's lap.

"So Ed ok?" Jake asked.

"His hearing is amazing!" Adam said.

"He is ok." Abi replied.

"Roy will be awake soon." Shade said "Gut feeling."

"Hopefully they wake at the same time." Shadow said.

Fifteen minutes passed. "They are awake and headed down here."

Everyone turned and looked at the pair.

"What the fuck are those things!?" both yelled pointing at the wolves.

"Wolves." Abi said.

"I don't care about those. What happened to us?" Roy asked sharply.

"Have a seat." Eclipse said. Motioning to the chairs.

Roy and Ed sat down.

"Well…I'm not going to sugar coat it, but you're now vampires"

Roy had no reply other than blinking a few times.

"That is a load of shit!" Ed snapped.

"Let's not have that conversation again." Jake sighed.

"That's what I said! But look at me now!" Abi said baring her fangs.

"What…the..fuck…" Roy and Ed said together.

**A/N: Ok, so this is Shi here...and this is our first chapter...EVER...hehe, so! **

**Eclipse: Yea! So tell us what you think! **

**Shadow: Yes! Or i kill you!!!**

**Shi: O.O Shadow!! You cant do that to our fans!!**

**Shadow: Why not?**

**Shi: Cuz...you cant!**

**Shadow: -.- damn it all...**

**Abi: We need our fans!**

**Jake: Yeah! I want to see REVIEWS!**

**Adam: Yeah Yeah Yeah review!! you know you want too!!!!**

**Ed: What if they don't want to?**

**Adam: They should anyway! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Abi: Ok Adam.**

**Roy and Ed: What have we gotten ourselves into?**

**All: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Learning about the Night

_**Chapter 2 **_

Roy and Ed stared at Abi in shock, as she bared her fangs to them. When she closed her mouth, they glanced at each other, mouth's hanging open. Roy's eyes suddenly widened.

"What happened to your teeth?!" he cried, pointing to Ed's canines.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with them?!" Ed asked, reaching up to feel his teeth. "Ouch!" he cried suddenly, pulling back his finger.

A small bubble of blood welled up on the tip of his finger.

"Oo…Blood." Shi muttered absent mindedly.

Both the boys looked at her oddly, each raising their eyebrows. Shi snapped out of her daze and focused on them, then smiled innocently.

"You heard that, huh?" she asked, blushing lightly.

"Uh yea…Loud and clear." Ed replied, putting his finger in his mouth.

"Well, that's good. That's one good part of being a Vamp." Abi said smiling.

Roy and Ed stared at her.

"I'm thirsty now…" Shi muttered, getting to her feet.

"Oo! I'll get it!" Abi said, jumping to her feet and racing into the kitchen.

Shi followed her, but at a slower pace. Roy gently grabbed Ed's face in his hands, and, using his two thumbs, pushed Ed's upper lip back over his teeth. Jake looked at them oddly, raising an eyebrow and shaking his head.

"What in the world are you doing to the poor boy?" Abi asked as she and Shi came back in carrying several glasses.

Roy released Ed's face and looked back at her and Shi. Both boys suddenly froze as they recognized the thick, crimson fluid that filled the glasses.

"Here, drink this." Shi said, placing two glasses before the boys on the coffee table.

"I'm not drinking that!" Ed cried.

"But you'll have to in order to stay alive." Abi said, sitting down on the floor between Jake's legs.

"I'll find another way." Ed muttered, pushing the glass away with his finger.

"Just try it. Its not as bad as you think it is." Eclipse said, smirking.

Roy and Ed glanced at each other again, then back at the others. Slowly, Roy held out a hand and dipped his finger down into the blood.

"What if we get AIDS from this shit?" Ed asked, eyeing the glass of blood.

"You won't. Now drink!" Shadow ushered.

"How do you know we won't?" Ed pushed.

"Because, do you honestly think that we would be drinking it ourselves if it wasn't checked. Not to mention, we get the pouches from a near by hospital." Shi explained.

"Its good. Drink it. Its like Vampire coffee." Abi said, smiling.

"Coffee!" Adam said, taking a drink from his glass.

Roy looked at his blood stained finger, then slowly brought it up to his mouth. Ed watched him intently, waiting to see his reaction. Roy nodded slowly and picked up the glass, looking at Ed.

"Its not bad. Try it." he said.

"Really?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

He looked down at his glass, and did as Roy had, sticking his finger into the glass and licking the blood off it.

"Well?" Shi asked, smiling.

"Not bad." Ed replied, picking up the glass. "Although, I can't believe I'm about to drink human blood." he added, taking a sip.

"Well, while we have your attention. I assume you'll be staying here for a while, right?" Shi asked, setting down her glass.

Roy and Ed shared another glance, then looked back at her.

"If we won't be in the way." Roy replied, nodding.

"You'll be perfectly fine. Now, you've only met me and Abi. So, I'll introduce you to the others." Shi continued. "This here is my sister Shadow, and my boyfriend Eclipse. That there is Shadow's boyfriend Shade, our lovable Adam, and Abi's boyfriend Jake. What are your names?"

"Roy Mustang and Edward Elric." Roy said with a smile. "Most people call me Mustang, and him Ed."

"Cool. Mustang and Ed it is then." Shi replied smiling back.

"Sounds like the military all over again, Roy." Ed muttered, taking another sip of blood.

"Eh?" Roy asked, looking at him, and raising an eyebrow.

Ed shrugged and shook his head. The others were silent for a minute, while everyone finished the contents of their cups. Abi was the first to break the silence.

"Aren't you hot in that long sleeve jacket and gloves?" she asked Ed.

"No, not at all." Ed replied quickly.

"Ok…if you say so…" she muttered, then looked at Roy. "And I have a question for you as well." she said.

"Ok, I may have an answer." Roy replied.

"When we helped you in the ally…and Shi and I were pinned up against the wall, and you snapped your fingers….how the hell did you make them burn up like that?" she asked.

"I used Alchemy." Roy replied, smiling at their confused faces.

"Alchemy?" Abi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. This glove here…" Roy continued, holding up his hand. "Is made of a special cloth, called Ignition Cloth. When I snap my fingers, it makes a spark. Then I use Alchemy to change the air currents, thus making bombs, fire tricks, you name it."

Everyone was silent, staring at him in awe for a moment. Shi shook her head, and smiled.

"Seems we aren't the only ones who can do fire tricks here anymore." she said.

"You can do tricks too?" Roy asked.

"Yep. Me, Shadow, and Eclipse can." Shi replied, nodding.

"Can you show us a trick?" Abi asked.

"Sure, why not." Roy said, setting down his glass.

Ed smiled at Roy as he got ready to do his trick, making Jake raise his eyebrow again. '_Hmm…I wonder about these two…_' he thought, watching Ed. Then, shaking his head again, he dismissed the thought and watched Roy closely. Roy snapped his fingers, and a sudden fire irrupted in the fire place, making them jump.

"Wow!!" Shi and Shadow gasped.

"Do it again, do it again, do it again!!" Abi and Adam cheered together.

Roy and Ed chuckled, and Roy looked around for something else to light. He noticed that they had several candles around the room. There where several on each surface that he looked at, so another idea struck him. Snapping his fingers again, every last candle in the room, came to life with flames. Shi looked at the freshly lit candle on the end table next to her, and smiled.

"Wow! THAT is awesome!" she said.

"Thanks." Roy replied.

"Do it again!" Abi and Adam said together again.

"Not now. I'll do more, better tricks later on. Lets just start with that for now." Roy replied.

"Aww, ok." Abi said sadly.

They sat for a few hours longer, just talking and getting to know each other, and getting used to being stared at by huge wolves with bat wings.

* * *

_WOOT Shi do goooooodddd! _

_Abi: Jake what's going through that head of yours?_

_Jake: nothing..._

_Abi: -raises eyebrow-_

_Ed: What? Why are you looking at me like that?_

_Jake: i ain't looking at you like anything._

_Roy: Hmm..._

_Shi: Now he's 'hmm'ing.. _

_Eclipse: JUST REVIEW FOR US!!_

_Adam: COFFEE!!_

_Shadow: -slaps forehead- Who mentioned coffee???!!!_


	4. Secrets

-Chapter 3

"THAT'S A BIG CAT!!" Ed yelled jumping up on the couch as Kohna, a big black panther, ran through the room and pounced on Adam like a dog normally would.

"Kohna! No. Ow…" Adam laughed as the Black Panther rubbed Adam's face and purred loudly as everyone other than Roy and Ed laughed at the display.

"Kohna! I'm losing the game!" Adam whined trying to push the big black cat off of himself.

Ed, whom was freaking out on the couch, suddenly felt a big wet nose on the back of his neck sending him behind Roy whom saw the cat as it touched Ed's neck.

"No, no, no!! Don't Lucky won't hurt you!!!" Shi and Shadow freaked as Roy was poised to snap.

Everyone stopped laughing and Kohna stepped off of Adam and lay down on the floor. Roy lowered his hand and looked back at Edward, "You ok?"

Ed nodded, "I'm not use to the damned wolves now these big ass cats show up!"

"Panthers!" Abi said with a smile.

Jake was sitting next to Abi on the floor watching the two men.

"Game, game, game!" Adam said returning to playing his video game with Shade and Shadow.

"Lucky go lay down" Shi said pointing over by Kohna and Lucky went to lay with her sister.

"I have a question." Jake said surprising Abi somewhat.

"Bored…" Adam whispered to no one.

Roy and Ed where sitting back in there previous position, "What's that?" Roy asked.

"Are you relatives or close friends?" Jake asked.

"Eh…friends." Roy said.

'_Nice cover'_ Ed thought.

"Uh huh…" Jake replied looking over at Eclipse whom was giving him a questioning stare.

"I'm bored," Adam mumbled not taking his eyes from the video game.

"Why do you ask?" Ed stepped into the conversation.

"Just wondering." Jake became quiet and listened to Abi as she started a playful argument with Shi.

"When you're done I'm playing!" Shi said to the three playing the game.

"Me too, me too!" Abi jumped in.

"I'll beat you." Shi smiled.

"Like hell! I'll beat you!" Abi smirked.

Shi growled at Abi.

"No growling!" Abi laughed.

"I'm bored." Adam mumbled again.

"Not my problem," Abi laughed.

"Mean…DAMN IT! I died." Adam said throwing down the game controller.

Abi laughed.

"What's outside?" Ed asked looking out into the darkness through the window.

"Normal outside things," Eclipse retorted.

"I figured that much, I'm bored too." Ed said standing and stretching.

"Me too!!" Adam jumped up.

"Can we go outside?" Ed asked.

"It's dark." Roy mumbled.

"And do what?" Shi asked.

"Play?" Ed smiled.

"Eh?" Shadow said not looking away from the TV.

"I don't know I just want to go outside." Ed sighed.

"ME TOO!" Abi and Adam yelled and ran out the door.

"Come here!" Abi yelled outside.

"Don't touch my hair!" Adam whined.

Jake jumped up and ran outside, "Abi leave him alone!"

Everyone made their way outside all chasing each other around trees, while Ed and Roy simply roamed learning the yard.

The huge mansion like house was literally in the middle of the of a forest. Trees completely surrounded them.

_THUMP!!_

"What was that?" Ed asked looking over his shoulder.

"The spazish one ran into a tree." Roy chuckled.

"Which one?" Ed kept walking.

"Adam, I believe." Roy gasped as Ed also walked into a tree, they were out of view of everyone else.

"You ok?" Roy asked grabbing Ed's left arm.

"Yeah…"

Roy pulled Ed into his arms.

"Why did you agree to stay here? I don't think they'll like that we are together." Ed said returning the light embrace.

"We'll find out, and we need to learn more about being a vamp before we do anything." Roy explained.

"Makes sense." Ed put his face to Roy's shoulder, "This is just so weird, I'm actually scared." Ed admitted.

"Me too." Roy rested his chin on Ed's head.

"I can heard your heartbeat…" Ed backed away, "I can still hear it."

"I figured we wouldn't even have one." Roy laughed letting go of Ed. They were standing apart from each other. Ed tried to see Roy in the pitch black then suddenly things cleared. "Holy shit, night vision?"

"Your senses are starting to elevate. Night vision is on stage though you have to control it." Shade said coming around the house with every one else in tow.

"This is all so confusing." Ed mumbled.

"And some senses can be stronger than others." Jake smiled, "Like my hearing and eyesight is really high."

"How exactly?" Roy asked as every one was sitting on the ground now in somewhat of a circle.

"Well…I listened to see if one of you to were moving upstairs, like the sheets moving."

"Oohh…"

Roy sighed, "Shi? May I talk to you for a moment?" Roy asked.

Shi looked at Eclipse then stood, "Sure."

The two walked around the house and spoke in hushed tones.

"What's up?" Shi asked.

"Ed and I probably won't stay long." Roy said looking toward the manor.

"Why?" Shi asked shocked.

"You don't know much about us, and if you did you wouldn't like it." Roy said.

"Like what? You're secret and comments are safe with me." Shi offered.

Roy hesitated a moment, "Well…me and Ed…are together." Roy admitted.

"Really?" Shi asked, "This is a judgmental free house hold. Trust me Mustang, no one here is kicking you out of the house for that. You would have to loose our trust all together for us to kick you out."

"The others?"

"Maybe shocked at first and may joke around but not look down on you two. If anyone starts harassing you two about it let me now. I'll kick their ass." Shi smiled.

Roy smiled, "We'll announce it when Ed is ready, I'd like to talk to him first."

"Of course I'll keep my mouth shut." Shi said.

Roy smiled, "Thank you so much."

"Anytime."

As they walked around the house everyone was minding their own business talking to one another.

"I want to do something!" Abi said.

"Like what?" Eclipse asked as Shi sat down.

"Like I don't know! Ed what do you want to do?' Abi asked.

"I don't know what there is to do…" Ed mumbled, looking to Roy whom smiled down at him.

"A lot…" Eclipse said.

Ed looked from Abi to where Eclipse was but his gaze only met an empty space that Abi and Shi were both staring at.

"Boo." Eclipse said from behind Roy and Ed. Roy jumped to his feet but Edward took off running and a soft thump was heard in the distance.

"Edward?" Roy called.

"Owwww….." Ed yelled.

"If you are ok get your Dumbass back here." Roy laughed and like a flash Ed was standing in front of them.

"Holy shit…" Roy and Ed both said.

"Heh, you just flitted" Shi said to Ed as she stood.

"I whated?" Ed asked.

Roy stood back with confusion on his face. "It's when a vamp runs with amazing speed like Eclipse did." Shi explained. "You can do it to Mustang." She said looking over to her left.

"Over here." Mustang said to her right.

"Oh haha!" Shi laughed

They all played around flitting back and forth laughing for a few hours until the cold night air started getting to them.

"I'm getting cold," Abi said. Jake walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm done past that stage." Ed shivered. Roy looked at Ed.

Ed's body was shaking from the cold. "Why didn't you say anything?" Roy asked.

"I was about to." Ed stated.

"Holy shit…" Jake said.

"What?" Abi asked.

Jake was staring directly at Roy, "Did you two know that vamps have the ability to read minds?" Jake asked.

"Eh…Heh…no" Roy said.

Ed glared up to Roy.

"So you two…" Jake started.

"Yeah…" Ed finished.

"…are a couple." Jake said.

Everyone looked at Roy and Ed. Roy moved closer to Ed and put an arm over his shoulders.

"Aww…. You two look great together!" Abi and Shadow said at the same time with a huge smile on their faces.

Shade smiled and nodded in approval.

Eclipse smiled, "Welcome to the family you two."

"This is cool!" Adam smiled brightly.

Ed and Roy smiled brightly looking at everyone, until Roy looked back at Jake then his smile disappeared, "Everyone approves excluding one." Roy muttered.

"Oh! No, no, no! I was merely shocked! I don't care at all!" Jake smiled warmly.

"His reactions can lead you to think that he feels one way about something when truly he thinks something else." Abi explained.

Roy nodded with a smile.

"Lets go inside." Abi said pulling on Jake's arm.

Once inside Adam ran over the rack of DVDs and searched through them muttering to himself.

Everyone else sat down, Shi and Eclipse sat on the couch Shi leaning onto his shoulder. Shadow and Shade doing the same. Abi and Jake sat on the floor she sitting between his legs leaning back on him. Roy and Ed sat down on a couch, Roy pulled Edward into his lap wrapping both arms around Edward. Ed rested his head on Roy's shoulder.

"What movie are we watching Adam-Twerp?" Abi asked.

"I don't know!" Adam said in a speaking voice, "Too many!"

"Just grab one." Abi said then looked over to the boy's and smiled brightly.

Adam ran over and put a random DVD in. "You two care if I sit there?" Adam asked as he pointed to the end of the couch that Ed and Roy sat on.

"Go for it." Ed said.

Adam plopped to at the end of the couch, leaving room for another person to sit between himself and the boys; and reached for the remote.

The wolves walked in from a different part of the house along with the two panthers.

"Are there any other huge creatures I should know about?" Ed asked.

"Nope." Shi smiled at the two.

The movie started and everyone grew quiet. Kohna and Lucky crawled up beside their masters and lay down, Kohna laying her head on Shi's lap, and Lucky on Shadow's. All the wolves lay down in their usual place, in front of the fire place.

"You want me to ask for a blanket?" Roy whispered but no one heard other than a cold blond on his lap whom shook his head and continued watching the movie.

About ten minutes into the movie Adam flopped onto the floor, "What kind of movie is this?"

"I dunno! I didn't buy it!" Shi squeaked.

"Hmm…" Adam hummed then picked up a empty soda can and rolled onto his back. Everyone was watching him.

"What are you doing?" Abi asked.

Adam suddenly threw the can at Edward whom reflexively lifted his right arm to reflect the can. It bounced off his arm with a 'tink' sound and everyone looked at him.

Ed lifted his gloved hand to his forehead.

"What was that?" Adam asked throwing the can again.

Ed grabbed and crushed it with his right hand, "What was what?"

"That noise? That tink." Adam asked.

Ed sighed and looked at Roy. "There isn't any getting out of it." Roy smiled sadly.

"It's auto mail." Ed said.

"Auto mail?" they all asked.

"Artificial limbs." Ed said.

"I thought those where made of plastic." Abi asked.

"Well, this is metal." Ed took off his right glove and the silver of his auto mail shone brightly.

"Wow," they all said gazing at it.

"Your whole arm?" Shadow asked.

"And left leg." Ed pulled up his pant leg.

"How?" Eclipse asked carefully.

"Let's not talk of that." Roy cut in, "For now. You'll have to tell them eventually."

"Yeah," Ed said and leaned back on Roy, "I will in time."

"When ever your ready, and I'm sorry." Eclipse said.

"Don't worry about it." Ed said.

Roy took a deep breath and hugged Ed. "We've both had rough pasts."

"I'm going, outside I'll be right back." Edward said standing and feeling his pocket.

Roy let him walk outside for a minute before he too stood.

"Why did he go outside?" Shi asked.

"He smokes." Roy said simply.

"He can smoke in the house. Secondhand smoke, asthma, the smell, is not an issue here. We are vamps after all, and incense and candles are burnt daily here." Shi smiled.

"He wouldn't smoke in our house." Roy mumbled and walked out with Ed.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Eclipse asked.

"I doubt it." Shi said.

0-00-0-0-

"Ed you ok?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, just needed a cigarette, you ok?" Ed asked.

"Actually yes." Roy said suddenly confused.

"Huh?" Ed looked over his shoulder to Roy and exhaling smoke.

"My stomach, it's fine." Roy said.

"You're kidding?" Ed said turning around.

"No," Roy turned back to the door. "Shi? Abi?"

"Yeah?" They both replied.

"I have a question."

Abi jumped up and ran outside with them, Shi right behind her.

"What's wrong?" Abi asked.

"I have an stomach ulcer." Roy started.

"And now you're not having pains?" Shi asked.

"Exactly" Ed answered for him.

"You are a Vampire now. We can't get sick. So any illnesses you had before have healed." Shi said.

Roy looked at the two and smiled brightly, then turned to Ed, "I'm healed."

Ed threw down his cigarette and hugged Roy, "Holy shit." Ed smiled. "I'm so happy!"

Abi and Shi smiled.

"Me too, now they won't have to listen to me." Roy chuckled and patted Ed back before kissing him quickly.

"You two are adorable!" Abi said.

"Heh thanks." Ed said a light blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry, I'll shut up!" Abi said.

"Yeah right you're almost as bad as Adam!" Shi laughed.

The others laughed with her, and headed into the house, where Adam started a wrestling match with Kohna.

"Won't she like...crush his scrawny ass?" Ed asked, watching the two.

"Na. She's gentle with everyone." Shi said.

"Where's the popcorn when you need some?" Roy asked in a teasing tone.

Shi and Abi laughed, and sat back down in their previous places. Adam continued to wrestle with Kohna for a few hours, squeaking here and there when she bit or scratched him, providing excellent entertainment for the others.

**_A/n: Shi here!! There's the next chapter!! Sorry it took so long, but i didnt write this one!! ;; Talk to Abi about this one hehe. _**

**_Eclipse: Yea!! But review for us, anywayz!! _**

**_Shi: Yea! We enjoy reviews bunches!! _**

**_Abi: Hey! I ran into difficulties! Like a new computer!_**

**_Jake: It's TINY!!!_**

**_Abi: I love it!_**

**_Ed: Everyone found out everything in like one chap!_**

**_Roy: The faster the better_**

**_All: PLEASE REVIEW_**


	5. First Morning

_**Chapter 4: Going Shopping!**_

After their nightly experiences with Roy and Ed, the group headed to bed. The movie Adam had picked out was boring enough to put Shi, Abi, and Shadow to sleep before it even got started. Eclipse, Jake, and Shade carried the three sleeping girls up to their bedrooms, and Roy and Ed also disappeared to their room.

The next morning, Shi awoke before the others, and headed down to the kitchen to start the coffee. As usual, Abi awoke to the smell of coffee and soon joined her, but before she headed down, she heard soft voices from the boys room, and stopped.

"I can't believe you told them." Ed was saying.

"Ed, I only told Shi, and she told me that this is a judgmental free house, and that if anyone was bothering us about it, to tell her. Besides, everyone seemed ok with it." Roy explained.

"Except for the one." Ed muttered.

"Jake? No, he was fine with it. You heard Abi." Roy replied.

"I don't know. Its just…" Ed paused, and sighed.

"I know. But, I had intended to tell you about it later, and explain it, but…that kind of got shot in the ass…" Roy muttered.

"Ya think…" Ed grumbled.

Abi heard him get up and go to the window. She listened a bit longer, before heading down to join Shi in the living room.

"Look, Ed, I'm sorry…But I just didn't want us to hide it anymore if we didn't have too. And Shi…she seems to understand and be more open that some of the others, except for Abi of course…but…I don't know. I figured that since we _are_ staying in their home, they at least had the right to know…you know?" Roy explained.

"I guess…I just sometimes wonder what Jake is thinking…he didn't seem to happy to know." Ed muttered.

"I think he was telling the truth, about being caught off guard. I think he'll be fine." Roy said.

Ed was silent for a moment, then sighed. His footsteps echoed out to Abi, as he went back to the bed and sat down.

"Ok. I'll stop flipping out on you now. I'm sorry about that anyway." he said.

"Its ok. I understand. But, they where eventually going to find out anyway. Who knows what might have happened, if I hadn't told Shi about it before Jake read our minds. Plus you know I don't care who finds out and what they think. The only reason i did this time was-" Roy said but Ed cut him short.

"We need a place to see. True." Ed muttered. "I smell coffee…." he added quietly.

Roy chuckled and Abi heard him stand up. Quickly, she headed off, going down the stairs and heading into the kitchen. Roy and Ed came out of their room, and went downstairs as well. As they came into the kitchen, Abi and Shi looked up at them and smiled.

"Coffee?" Shi asked, pointing to the freshly brewed pot.

"Oh yea!" Roy said, heading for the pot of coffee.

Shi, who was sitting on the counter, smiled, and picked up her own cup.

"Where are your cups?" Roy asked, looking at her.

"Oh, yea. Sorry." Shi said, setting down her cup and opening the cabinet beside her.

Abi giggled as she got things ready to cook breakfast. Ed watched her, and sat down at the table, out of the way, as she moved around. Roy made himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with Ed.

"So, sleep well?" Shi asked, smiling.

"Like the dead." Ed said, smiling back.

"Same here." Roy said, sipping at the hot coffee.

"Ed, would you like some coffee?" Shi offered.

"Na, I'm good." Ed said, shaking his head.

"Ok then." she said, shrugging.

"I do have to say though…" Ed said, then hesitated.

"What's that?" Shi asked, looking at him.

"Well…living in the same clothes over and over again…doesn't really appeal to me, you know?" he replied.

"Exactly." Shi said smiling. Then she glanced at Abi, who was smiling back. "I foresee a trip to the mall today." she added.

"Yay!" Abi said happily.

Roy and Ed chuckled at them, and looked around at the well lit kitchen. Ed spotted a newspaper on the table, and looked at Shi, his eyebrows raised.

"How in the _hell_ do you get news papers out here?" he asked.

"I haven't got the slightest idea….they just show up." Shi said, shrugging.

"Uh-huh…I guess some little punk got brave." Ed said, with a light laugh.

"No shit." Abi and Shi said together.

"So…" Roy started, then stopped to think about what to say. "When are we leaving for the mall?"

"As soon as everyone is up and ready to go." Shi said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Do we have to drink blood again today?" Ed asked, looking slightly sick.

"Only if you want too. But you have to drink it every now and again, just so you don't flip out on humans, since we interact with them all the time, and so you don't get to weak." Shi replied.

"Oh, I see…So, as new Vamps, _should_ we drink it before we go?" Ed asked.

"Might be a good idea, but you don't have to if you don't want too." Shi said.

"Ok…well…we'll think about it…if you say it's a good idea, we might as well." Roy said.

"Ok, well, take your time." Shi said, smiling.

"Breakfast is ready, if you want to go shake Eclipse out of bed. I'll go get Jake." Abi said, looking back at her.

"Ok." Shi said, slipping off the cabinet.

"Help yourselves boys, we'll be right back." Abi said, following Shi out of the room.

"Kay." Roy said, standing.

"You're actually hungry for once?" Ed asked, looking slightly shocked.

"Yea. Remember what Shi said? I'm healed now." Roy said, getting a plate from the drain rack.

"Oh yea…I'm so used to taking care of you, and practically shoving food down your throat." Ed teased, getting up and going over to the drain rack.

"Very funny." Roy remarked, smiling.

"I know." Ed said, quickly kissing Roy.

"Risky, risky." Roy teased.

"Well, hey. If they know about us, no need in hiding it anymore." Ed said shrugging.

"True, true." Roy said, scooping up some scrambled eggs onto his plate.

After he was done getting food, Roy went and sat down while Ed got his food. Footsteps where heard, and Eclipse soon emerged from upstairs, only in his night pants, as usual, and smiled at the boys.

"Good morning." he said, then yawned.

"Good morning to you too." Roy said.

"Same, same." Ed said through bites of food.

Eclipse chuckled at him and got a cup of coffee before jumping up on the counter where Shi had been sitting. Abi and Jake soon came back, but Shi didn't.

"Where's Shi?" Roy asked, looking around.

"Eh? Oh, she's waking up her sister and Shade." Eclipse said.

"And spaz attack?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's gonna get him too." Eclipse said, nodding.

"Ah…" Ed said, and a loud thump was heard from upstairs. "Sounds like she got him already." he added.

"Yea, so it sounds." Jake said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Here, eat." Abi said, handing Eclipse, Shade and Jake a plate.

"But I'm not hungry at the moment…" Eclipse said, but took the plate.

"Eat. We're going out today, and we aren't stopping for food until we get done shopping for the boys." Abi said.

"Ok, ok." Eclipse said, nodding.

They all ate in silence for a bit, until Adam raced around the corner, already hyped up.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee, COFFEE!" he yelled the last sliding around the corner and sliding to a stop with the walls help, making the others laugh.

"Like hell! Get your ass over there and eat." Abi said, pointing to his plate on the table.

"FOOD!" he yelled, racing to the plate.

"Dear God help us all." Eclipse said, shaking his head.

Shi soon came back in, with Shade and Shadow behind her. Kohna and Lucky were already waiting at the door, mewing loudly. All the wolves lined up behind them whining.

"You mean to tell me, that the fucking panthers are house trained too?" Ed asked, looking at Shi.

"Yep." she said, smiling and leaving again to let them all out.

When she came back in, Abi handed her a plate of food, which she took and ate, standing next to Eclipse, who had stole her spot. After eating, everyone headed to the living room, except Shi, who always stayed to help Abi with the dishes.

"You know, you can go in there too. You don't have to stay and help me all the time." Abi said, smiling.

"Yea, but I don't feel its right. I mean, you cook for us, and sometimes clean…this is, after all, all of our house now, so I can help." Shi said, returning her smile.

"Aww, ok." Abi said.

After the dishes were done, Shi and Abi headed into the living room to relax for a few minutes, before getting ready to go. Roy and Ed sat together on one of the couches, while Adam sprawled out in the floor. Shi, Eclipse, Jake, and Abi all took one couch, leaving Shadow and Shade a couch of their own to stretch out on. After about an hour of relaxing, Shi stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready." she said, starting towards the stairs.

"Ready for what?" Shadow asked.

"Oh yea. You two weren't down here when we talked about this, but we're going to the mall today, to do some shopping for the boys. They don't have anything else to wear." Shi replied.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so sooner? I'd have gotten my lazy ass up and went to get ready." Shadow said, sitting up off of Shade.

"Because, we all were being lazy asses." Shi said, laughing.

"Ok, point taken." Shadow said.

"I'm comin with!" Eclipse said, jumping up.

"Same here." Shade said.

"Me too!" Adam said, getting to his feet.

"Not with me you aren't." Shadow said shaking her head.

"Me either." Shi said.

"Damn it all. Why are you guys so mean to me?" Adam teased.

"We aren't mean. But you need to find a girlfriend." Shi said, looking at him.

"No one loves me…" Adam said, making a puppy face at her.

"Bullshit!" Abi suddenly yelled, throwing her arms around his neck. "I wuv my Adam…buddy…thing…" she said, trying to think of something.

"Oh, gee thanks…now I'm a thing." Adam said, shaking his head.

"Oh, shut up." Abi said, ruffling his hair.

"Doesn't bother me when I just woke up." Adam said, smiling at her.

"Damn it." Abi said, putting her chin on his shoulder.

Jake walked up beside them, and looked at Abi. She smiled back at him, gaining a smile from him, before he headed up the stairs.

"Abi! Come shower with me!" he called from their room.

"Well…someone's jealous." Adam muttered.

"I heard that, and no I'm not!" Jake hollered.

"Damn!" Adam said, laughing.

"Coming!" Abi yelled.

"My ears!" Adam yelled, covering his ear.

"I'm sorry!" Abi cried.

Smiling, she raced up the stairs, disappearing around the corner. Roy and Ed sat staring at them, a sudden smile spreading across Roy's face.

"You guys are comical." he said.

Shi smiled back at him.

"Thanks." she said.

Roy nodded his reply, as she turned to Eclipse.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"We shall." he replied, heading up the stairs.

"How bout you?" Roy asked, looking at Ed.

"Sure." Ed replied, smiling.

"If you want, there are some of our brothers clothes in the closet in your room. That was his room." Shadow said, also heading for the stairs.

"Ok. Thanks." Roy and Ed said together.

"No problem." Shadow said, nodding.

Everyone quickly showered and dressed and met back down in the living room. Shi waited at the top of the stairs, while Shadow let all the animals in.

"Kohna! Lucky! Come on." she hollered.

The two panthers raced up the stairs to her, and followed her into her room, where she shut and locked her bedroom door. As she came back down, Ed and Roy looked at her, puzzled.

"Um…we have a small problem." Roy said.

"What's that?" Shi asked.

"I don't like these pants…they tink!" Ed said, shaking his leg.

Abi and the others laughed at him.

"We can't go…" Roy muttered, dropping his head.

"Why not?" Shi asked, slightly worried.

"We…don't have any money at all." Roy said sadly.

"Ah, that's not a problem." Shi said, smiling.

Roy and Ed looked at her, confused. Abi and the others laughed lightly at their expressions.

"Why's that? You going to steal us clothes?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No silly. We're buying." Shi said, heading to the door.

"Oh, no. We couldn't allow you to do that." Roy said, following her.

"Sure you can. We have plenty of money to go around." Shi said, opening the door to the garage and heading out.

The others followed her out the door, Ed and Roy tagging along behind.

"Ok, but we'll keep the prices low." Ed said.

"Nope, nope, and nope." Abi said, smiling.

"What?" Roy asked.

"Get what you want, whatever it is. You like it, grab it." Abi replied.

"But…" Roy said.

"No buts. Abi is right. You see it, you like it, grab it." Shi said, opening her car door.

Ed looked around outside the garage doors.

"Damn! We do live out in the sticks!" he cried, making the others laugh.

Abi climbed into the backseat of Shi's car, Jake climbing in on the other side. Adam too climbed in the back, but Jake was in between the two, so Abi couldn't reach him.

"Damn it. Jake, trade me places." she said.

"Uh, no." Jake said, smiling at her.

"Damn it all." Abi muttered.

"Hehe…Thanks Jake." Adam said.

"Yea, yea, yea." Jake muttered.

Eclipse and Shi got into the two front seats, as Roy and Ed climbed into the back seats of Shadow's car. Backing out, Shi lead the way into town, where the fun awaited them, and Roy and Ed enjoyed themselves for the first time in a _long_ time.

**_Shi here! hope you liked it! we where slightly disappointed that we didnt get any reviews..._**

**_Eclipse: yes...it hurt our feelings._**

**_Shi: well, review this one for us, ok? _**

**_Ed: I'm leaving if you don't review,_**

**_Roy: Edward you're not going anywhere._**

**Ed: ssshhhoooosshhhH!!**

**Abi: oh my goodness! Just review  
Jake: yes please**


End file.
